Computer software applications allow users to create a variety of documents to assist them in work, education, and leisure. Popular word processing applications allow users to create letters, articles, books, memoranda, and the like. Spreadsheet applications allow users to store, manipulate, print, and display a variety of alpha-numeric data. Handwriting recognition applications allow users to hand write text, data and/or images into a data entry area of their computer.
Many of such software applications allow users to type or write text or data into the data entry area in a free form manner without regard to particular margins or data size. That is, with many modem applications, a user may type or hand write notes, text, images, data and the like at various locations in the data entry area. One disadvantage to such free form text or data entry is associated with printing. If text or data entered by the user extends beyond the printable margins as dictated by the printer software or hardware limitations, or as designated by the user, that text or data may be printed on a separate page. This outcome is particularly undesirable when a portion of a single line of text or a portion of an image is “chopped” off a first printed page only to be printed on a second page away from the context of the text or image to which it belongs.
It with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.